Blaine Anderson est sauver par cette inconnuKLAINE!
by NellCrissColfer
Summary: Blaine s'emble triste d'être seul. Une présence lui manque. Mais un beau jour il su que s'était lui...
1. Beautiful Night

Nouvelle Fanfic pour vous ;) Enjoy! Je vous les réecrite car j'ai y des problemes a propos de l'orthographe!

* * *

Blaine Anderson et sa meilleure amie, Julie, était allé au cinéma pour aller voir le nouveau Paranormal activity . Arriver un peu en retard, ils devaient attendre la file qui parcourait des kilomètres depuis la salle. Blaine et Julie étaient des amis très proches, tous deux étudier à Julliard. L'école la plus réputée de la région, ils avaient tous deux d énormes points communs comme : Allé faire du shopping, se déguiser est fêté Halloween ensemble. Bref... Ils s'adoraient.

Blaine n'a jamais hésité sur la sincérité de son amie, surtout le jour où il lui annoncé qu'il était gay. Non mais s'en rire, elle l'avait déjà remarqué. La façon de s'habiller, la façon de regarder les hommes plutôt craquant ... Elle le savait. Blaine était un garçon charme, avec des yeux magnifique, noisette avec une touche d'or. Des sourcils triangulaires, et une bouche plus attirante que plus d'une fois elle voulait les goûter. Cela faisait maintenant 15 minutes qu'ils attendaient que la salle s'ouvre. Quand Blaine eut envie d'aller aux toilettes.

- " Julie tient moi sa, en lui tenant le paquet de pop corn, j'ai très envie d'aller aux toilettes. Souria Blaine

- Rhô Blaine! Ils vont bientôt ouvrir la salle et tu sais comment sont ses gens...

- Des fous qui veulent les meilleures places, remplacèrent Blaine, je sais, mais j'en peux plus là!

- Bon okay!" Blaine lui sourira avec son plus beau sourire et s'empressa de courir vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Il ouvrir la porte des toilettes puis prit la porte tous à gauche. Il eut du mal à fermer la serrure. Quelques minutes plus Tart il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était bloquée. Au début, il commença à croire qu'on lui faisait une blague, parce que pour lui être coincé dans les toilettes d'un cinéma était tous simplement impossible. Il s'énerva de plus en plus sur la porte en donnant des coups dessus et en crie pour qu'on lui vient en aide. Mais ...rien. Personne.  
-" Aidez-moi! S'il vous plaît je suis bloqué dans les toilettes!" Il cria le plus fort

Après 10 minutes de crient et de coup sur la porte tous ce qu'il avait réussit c'était d'avoir les mains aussi rouges que des fesses de bébé et avec un énorme bleu sur l'épaule. Il était en panique, en pensant à Julie, elle l'attendait. Le brun finit par s'asseoir et à se calmer. Le seul

problème c'est qu'a chaque fois que Blaine se retrouver seul il avait cette histoire qui lui revenait à l'esprit._ Blaine se faisait tabasser à son ancien Lycée. Il se faisait jeter dans les peines à ordures. Il avait peur... vraiment peur. Tous sa a causer de sa sexualité? les gens étaient autant homophobes que sa? Quelle gachis. Marre de tous sa il décida de rejoindre Julliard ou il rencontra Julie..._ Tous c'est souvenir lui rappela à qu'elle point il se sentait seul. Pourtant, il en avait des amis mais quelque chose lui manquait . Une présence a côté de lui pour le rebuter dans les moments où il se sent mal, besoin de se sentir aimer. Et puis ... une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il pleure, il était trop dans ses pensées. Par miracle, il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans les toilettes, il se souleva d'un bond.

- " Aidez-moi! Je suis coincé ici! Blaine qui tapait sur la porte.

L'inconnu s'arrêta net. N'osant pas répondre il s'avança devant la porte des toilettes.

- Heu... il y a quel...qu'un ?! Béguaiya l'inconnu.

Il avait une voix très aiguë. En entendant ces paroles, Blaine su qu'on allait l'aider au sortir de là.

- Oui! J'ai fermé le verrou et je n'arrive plus à la débloquer. On pouvait même entendre le petit ricanement de Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait se sentir honteux. Mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste sortir. En entendant les petits ricanements, l'inconnu avait une légère envie de voir ce qui était derrière cette porte coincée.

- Vous arrivez bien à rester ZEN dans cette situation... Ria l'inconnu. Se souvenant qu'il devait l'aider il rajouta. Je vais vous sortir de là! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il farfouilla dans son sac et par grande chance il y trouve une paire de ciseaux. Il commença a l'enfonce dans la serrure en essayant de la faire tournée.

- Faite quand même attention à vous! S'inquiéta Blaine en écoutant les petits bruit de l'inconnu qui s'acharnait sur la serrure.

L'inconnu sourira et reprit son souffle.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas vous laisser là. Blaine savait qu'il commençait à apprécier ce moment.

- Merci beaucoup de m'aider, je croyais que je resterais pourrir dans c'est toilettes dégoûtante jusqu'à la fin de ma vie! Réajusta Blaine.

Finalement l'inconnu avait réussi à ouvrir la porte, il vit ce jeune homme devant lui qui le regarder avec des yeux d'une couleur éblouissante, il avait des cheveux noirs avec un peu de gel dessus mais ça lui allait à merveille, une tenue parfaite à son goût. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une personne aussi belle. Ébloui par son regard vert-noisette. Il détourna le regard et mit ses ciseaux dans son sac. En se rapprochant il vit qu'il avait pleuré.

- Vous...vous avez pleuré? S'interrogea l'inconnu.

Blaine le regarda d'un air perplexe et se souvent qu'il avait effectivement pleuré dans ses foutues toilettes. Il blessa la tête en se frotte le visage pour faire disparaître les marques de pleurer.

- Vous savez quand on reste dans une pièce sombre dans 1 kilometre carré d'espace, je pense qu'on repense à des choses et la... Bas on pleure. Mais au...aucune importance. Bafouilla Blaine.

L'inconnu passa ses mains dans ses cheveux châtains lissent sous les regards de Blaine. Puis il ajouta avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça m'arrive parfois aussi. Mais il faut réussir à se contrôler et a penser aux choses cool. Je sais pas si sa ce dit comme sa ... choses cool. Ils rigolaient ensemble et puis l'inconnu décida de se dévoilé d'avantage.

- je m'appelle Kurt Hummel. En lui tendant la main.

Blaine hésita mais il ne voulut que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

- Blaine, Blaine Anderson. Il lui serra la main.

Cela faisait longtemps que Blaine n'avait pas rencontré de personne qui ne le regardait pas de haut en bat.

- A...alors comme ses vous é... Blaine le stoppa pour ajouté.

- On peut se tutoyer . En faisant une grimace et en lui souriant.

- Oui ... heu bien sûr. Tu étudies à Julliard . Kurt regardant son sac, il savait reconnaître les sacs des personnes, la marque et tout ce qu'il y avait avec.

Blaine surpris par sa question se demande comment il le savait. Il lui adressa un visage interrogatif.

- Comment vous..tu sais..

- Ton sac, Blaine, quand Kurt eu prononcé son prénom pour la première fois son corps fut parcouru par un frisson total, en lui montrent du doigt son étiquette avec marquer "Blaine Anderson, Julliard School". Blaine suivi le bout de son doigt et quand il vu Kurt souri il sourit a son tour. Son regard se leva sur Kurt, et a se moment la, il enregistra son visage, il avait de magnifique cheveux châtain, une mèche désordonné sur son front et des yeux d'une couleur bleu ciel. Il était beau.

- Oh mince! Kurt regarda sa montre et se rendit compte que son film allait bientôt commencer, je doit y aller , ma séance est pour maintenant." Il lui souria et sortit des toilettes. Blaine décida de le suivre, il sortit en se dépêchant. Mais malheureusement il n'était plus là.

Il resta là pendant une bonne minute puis se rapela que Julie! Oh oui Julie l'attendait, il se précipita dans l'escalier, monta les marches deux pas deux. Et quand il vit la grande queue pour son film, il soupira et marcha le long de la fil en regardent les gens se demander se qu'il faisait Le brun vit Julie de dos rouge de colère. Il s'approcha intimidé et quand elle le vit.

- Blaine! Mais ou était tu ?!Son inquiétude redescendit

Julie entendue l'histoire de Blaine, sa rencontre avec ce certain "Kurt". Blaine sourit quand il vit que les gens était autoriser a entrer.

- Et tu as son numéro au moins ? Taquina Julie , elle savait que Blaine l'aurait pris.

- Hum.. N.. non. Il savait qu'il aurait su lui demander, car rencontrer une personne aussi belle, gentil, et plutôt mignon il n'en voyait pas tout les jours. Un visage triste apparaissa soudain, il ne le reverrai peu être jamais.

- Mais pourquoi Blaine. Il te l'aurait donner j'en suis sur Elle lui caressa l'épaule pour le rassurer.

- Je sais, Julie mais il est partit trop vite car son film aller bientôt commencer, et quand je suis sortit des toilettes pour essayer de le rattraper il était partit.

- Bon est bien tu la rater mais c'est pas grave tu rencontra d'autres personnes comme sa, je te l'assure. Ils avancèrent petit a petit dans la salle.

- Je ne pense pas. Blaine repensa au a Kurt, son si beau visage et sa douce voix, il aurait tous fait pour retourner en arrière pour lui demander son numéro.

La salle était pratiquement remplie, mais heureusement ils trouvèrent vite deux places au milieu. Bien placer, il commencèrent a parler de cette fille qui avait vu dehors, et défilèrent les conversations. Blaine sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le siège a côté de lui, il n'en fretta pas attention. Mais quand il se retourna il ne reconnu pas tout de suite le visage, mais il pouvait se dire que l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de c'est toilette se trouvait juste a côté de lui, Kurt. Kurt le reconnu aussi et éclata de rire puis le fixa.

- Tu ne m'avait pas prévenu que tu aller voir le même film que moi. Sourit Blaine.

- Je suis désoler. Tu devrais faire attention a tes oreilles, parce que se retrouver a côté de moi lors d'un film d'horreur fait mal au oreilles. Avoua Kurt tout en enlevant la plume sur l'une des mèches désordonnés de Blaine. Blaine le laissa faire, une pointe de rougissement se forma sur son visage. Ils furent interrompirent par Julie qui comme d'habitude ne pus se mêlé de ses affaires.

- Bonsoir, je m'apelle Julie Tohmson. Vous êtes l'ami de Blaine ? Se rajouta Julie.

Kurt regarda Blaine puis la regarda.

- Heu.. Oui. Nous nous sommes rencontrer il n'y pas a très longtemps. Rigola Kurt. En lui serrant la main. Je m'apelle Kurt Hummel.

Elle lui sourira et décida de les laisser discutés tout les deux. En voyant que la salle était remplie et que le film aller commencer ils se regardèrent puis se concentrèrent sur le film.

Pendant tous le film Blaine pouvait entendre les petits cries et surceaux de Kurt quand des scènes horrible passer , il ne pus s'empêcher de rire a chaque fois qu'il le voyait cacher ses yeux avec ses deux mains. Surtout à la moitié du film la scène la plus horrible du film , mais cette fois Blaine aussi savait qu'il aurait peur, il avait beau faire son mâlin sa n'allait pas le tenir pour toujours. Quand la scène arriva, Blaine était accoudés sur le côté de Kurt et avait poser sa main sur le bord de l'accoudoir. Kurt eu tellement peur qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait plaquer sa main contre celle de Blaine. Le brun ouvra les yeux d'un seul coup en regardant sa main emprisonné sous celle de Kurt. Il la serra tellement fort que le sang dans sa main avait du mal a circulé.

Apres cette scène trouver horrible par Kurt, il souffla et sourira en tourna sa tête vers Blaine, puis il vit par surprise sa main posé sur la sienne. Il l'enleva d'un seul coup. Tout en rigolant.

- Désolé. Je ..j'ai pris la première chose qui mes tomber sur la main. Bafouilla Kurt.

Blaine explosa de rire, en le regardant avec désespoir. La fin du film s'annonça et toute la salle applaudissèrent. Blaine se leva tout en discutant avec Julie. Ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux et pendant que Julie cherchait quelque chose dans son sac il se retourna pour voir Kurt.

- Finalement j'aurais du t'écouter quand tu ma dit que je devait faire attention a mes oreilles. Rigola Blaine en lui passant l'aidant a passer le boue de son écharpe sur le côté.

Au moins je t'aurait prévenu. Rajouta Kurt en se relevant et en fixant Blaine d'un regard admiratif. Blaine ne savait pas comment tout cela était possible. Il venait a peine de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'on aurait cru qu'il était amis depuis plus longtemps que sa. Ils était comme.. pareil. Blaine voulu ne pas rater sa chance, il se lança finalement.

- On pourrait se revoir, l'histoire de prendre un verre ensemble. Demanda Blaine, plus intimidé que jamais face a une tel beau garçon. il était vraiment craquant avec son bonnet bleu et sa grosse écharpe grise. La température a New York commençait fortement a monter dans les 0degrets, avec les fêtes de Noël qui approchait a grand pas, un gros manteau était très conseiller.

Kurt ne répondit pas mais Blaine vu qu'il farfouilla une fois de plus dans son sac pour sortir son téléphone et lui montrer dans sa main avec un grand sourir au lèvres.

- Ton numéro ? Blaine sorta sont téléphone et lui passa son numéro, avec une grande fierté. Il avait réussit.

- J'attend ton appelle, et à la prochaine Blaine!" Il le vit descendre les escaliers en l'un faisant un clin d'oeil. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de baisser sa tête sur son téléphone en regardant le prénom "Kurt" inscrit dans son répertoire. Sous le regard de Julie. Elle ne pus s'empêcher d'en placer une.

- " Eh ben, je connais quelqu'un qui va faire de jolie rêves cette nuit, hein?"

* * *

Eh voila! La première partie, j'espère que vous l'avez aprécier :) (je fait un peut de fautes je sais) N'oublier pas de me laisser vos commentaires.

A la prochaine, pour la suite!


	2. Let me kiss you

_La deuxième partie :D _

* * *

_Les matinées à New York sont de plus en plus difficile pour Kurt, il était plutôt le genre de garçon qui aimait faire la grasse mat. Mais il le savait, il ne voulait surtout pas raté le moindre matinée.__ Il se leva donc à 7h du matin pour se rendre à la NYADA, NYADA était une école appelé « New York Academy for Dramatic Arts » le rêve de Rachel et lui était d'y entrer à la fin de leur année scolaire mais la compétition était rude. Mais malheureusement Rachel n'a pas était retenue, Kurt savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu de chance le jour de son audition. Et comme tout le monde sait, Carmen Thibodeaux ____ne donne jamais de deuxième chance. Rachel était anéantie, mais Finn était là pour la réconforté._

___Cela faisait quatre jours que Blaine est Kurt ne s'était pas vu. Ils s'écrivaient des SMS, mais rien de plus. Blaine lui manquait. _

___Kurt termina de se préparer, un dernier cou de laque, il mit ses chaussures, réajusta son écharpe et puis c'était partie pour une nouvelle journée de cour. _

___Rachel était sa meilleure amie à McKinley, mais après l'échec de Rachel, les deux amis c'était petit à petit éloigné. Ils gardaient des quand mêmes de vagues contacts. Mais en ce moment Kurt était un peu seul. _

___Kurt pris la chaise et s'essaya dessus. La bibliothèque était pour lui le meilleur endroit qu'il puisse exister. La au moins il n'y avait pas de gens qui criait comme des fous. Que des gens calmes, comme Kurt._

___- « Kurt ! Tu est encore en retard ! Son ami Ian, s'approchant de lui avec une petite feuille volante à la main._

___- Ian. Non .. heu.. Je suis vraiment désolé, en ce moment j'ai de gros problèmes de sommeil. Bafouilla Kurt._

_Ian ne répondit pas, il lui posa juste la feuille qu'il tenait dans la main._

___- Bref, Tu doit juste faire se devoir avant le cour. Lui faisant un petit narquois. Aller à toute a l'heure, Kurt ! » Lui faisant un signe du bras._

___C'est un Kurt plus agacé que jamais commença à lire le devoir._

___« - Excusez-moi.. Je ..je cherche Madame Carmen Thibodeaux.__ Kurt se tourna d'un regard faible, oh mon dieu, il n'en croyait pas, se garçon coincé dans les toilettes.. Blaine. Quand Blaine vu Kurt se fut la même réaction que lui. Comment, ils pouvaient se retrouver comme ça, dans une aussi grande ville ?_

_-Blaine ? Kurt heureux de le voir et surtout d'un regard surpris. Qu'est-ce t..tu fait là ?_

_Blaine vu Kurt faire un énorme sourire. Ce qui provoqua chez le brun un rougissement automatique. _

_- Je peux te retourner la question aussi. Ils rigolaient à deux. Blaine prit la chaise en face de lui est s'essaya.  
_

_- J'étudie ici, Blaine. Il reprit son stylo et commenca à écrire sur sa feuille. Blaine lui adressa un regard étonné. Kurt rajouta_

_- Quoi? Laissant passé un petit sourire à travers ses lèvres.  
_

_Blaine sortit de ses pensé en pensant sa main dans ses bouclettes désordonnées._

_- Tu doit avoir une voix.. magnifique si tu as été accepté dans cette école. Kurt lâcha son stylo et rigola. _

_- Hum.. je sais pas.. j'espère en tout cas. Kurt des plus gênés. _

_Blaine chercha les mots pour entamé une conversation, puis une idée lui vint. Il se leva, s'avança vers Kurt et lui ferma son livre d'histoire. Le châtain le laissa faire mais se demandant pourquoi. _

_- Aller vient, je t'invite à déjeuner . Il est presque 13h. Lui faisant un petit sourire en coin. _

_- C'est très gentille, Blaine, mais j'ai beaucoup de travaille. En rouvrant son livre à la même page.. Blaine le stoppa en lui prenant sa main pour le levé._

_- Joue pas à l'enfant, Kurt, sa sera cool, aller vient avec moi. Il le supplié presque. Kurt en voyant la bouille tellement craquant du brun il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer sa main dans la sienne. _

_- Oh.. D'accord, c'est d'accord. C'est vrai que je meurs de faim. Kurt déstabilisé par le geste très attentionné du beau brun. Il rougissait. _

_Kurt reprit possession de sa main pour ranger toutes ses affaires dans son sac, avec l'aide soudaine de Blaine. _

_Merci.. En lui adressant un sourire inattendu. Heu.. Ou tu m'amène, au faite . En mettant son sac sur son épaule et se retournant vers Blaine pour le taquiner. _

_- Je connais juste un endroit vraiment magnifique. Fais moi confiance._

_Kurt et Blaine n'était pas en possession de voiture ou plutôt, ils n'avaient pas envie dans prendre une pour se rendre à cet endroit magnifique dont Blaine n'arrêtait pas dans parler. Kurt se sentait bien avec Blaine, plus qu'il le pensait. C'était vraiment bizarre cette sensation qu'il lui procurait. Il aimait son si beau sourire. Son habitude de passer son bras sur l'épaule de Kurt. Cela faisait à peine de jours qu'il s'étaient rencontré et une vrai amitié c'était créer.. De l'amitié, il n'en n'était pas si sur.._

_Cela faisait maintenant 3O minutes qu'ils marchaient et a se raconté des moments de leurs vies, Blaine aperçut enfin l'endroit ou ils allaient manger. _

_- C'est ici. Blaine leva le bras et vu un endroit vraiment incroyable, des bougies étaient par terre__, un tapis rouge, des roses sur le côté. Kurt avait des étoiles dans les yeux, cet endroit faisait rêver._

_- Blaine .. C'est vraiment très beau, merci. Blaine ria et prit le bras de Kurt pour l'attirer à l'intérieur._

_Blaine amena Kurt à une table en faisant signe au serveur en lui montrant qu'ils se plaçaient dans cette table. Ils s'asseyaient, Kurt toujours ébloui par la beauté de cet endroit, puis il décida de se concentrer sur le merveilleux visage qui se tenait devant lui. Blaine était vraiment un garçon adorable, attentionné. Ils se fixaient, puis Kurt souria._

_- Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Blaine. Avoua Kurt, sans même rougir. _

_Blaine souria à son tour, puis il en profita pour prendre la main de Kurt qui était posé sur la table. _

_- Moi aussi, Kurt, vraiment content . Blaine enleva brusquement ça main de celle de Kurt. Regardant un peu partout. Puis regarda Kurt qui semblait déboussolé. Al..ors comme sa tu étudie à la NYADA? _

_Enlevant Kurt de ses rêves. Heu.. oui, c'était mon rêve quand j'étais au lycée. à MCkINLEY, je sais pas si tu connais..? Et bien, Rachel, mon ancienne meilleure ami.. Voulions à tous pris y rentrer.. Mais malheureusement elle a échoué. Et pourtant elle est aussi douée que moi! J'ai juste eu un coup de chance. _

_- Tu sais, Kurt pour moi, la chance n'excite pas, seul le talent excite. Blaine sourit à Kurt puis sortie une bouteille de champagne. Avant de rajouté. Du champagne? Kurt accepta sans attendre, ils trinquent à deux. _

_Blaine avait bu, et pas qu'un peu. Plus la soirée passer et les deux jeunes hommes s'amusèrent. Il devait etre 17h45._

_- Kurt, sa te dirait d'aller en boîte ? Blaine regardait Kurt avait un regard a tombé par terre._

_- On tarde pas alors. Et tu me promet de pas faire le fou. Kurt qui posa son verre de Champagne, ou plutôt d'eau. Il avait décidé de pas boire. De surveillé Blaine. _

_- t'inquiète pas, Kurt, on va bien s'amuser tu va voir! Il se leva et sorti deux billets de son porte monnaie. Sous les yeux mal à l'aise de Kurt._

_- J'ai dit que je t'invité . arrête de faire cette tête. Ils les posa sur la table et fit un second signe de tête au vendeur. Ainsi Kurt et Blaine se dirigeant vers une boîte de nuit. Kurt n'était pas du tout habituer à aller en boîte de nuit. Il avait peur de se faire accosté, par des types en chaleur. _

_Kurt ne s'avait pas si Blaine aller l'emmener dans une boîte de nuit gay ou pas. Se laissant marcher à côté de Blaine, le châtain ne savait pas si Blaine était gay. Mais oui, Blaine était bien gay. _

_Arriver devant le bar, Kurt su que Blaine l'était, c'était un bar gay. Ils attendaient dans la rue pour rentrer._

_- Blaine, tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu était g.. Kurt regarda Blaine qui explosa de rire devant lui._

_- Bon d'accord je m'en doutais un peu. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, des couples gay était complètement soule._

_- Ce n'est pas vraiment scandaleux.? Demanda Kurt en s'accrochant au bras de Blaine. _

_- Au contraire. Blaine vu Kurt s'accrocher à son bras, se qu'il le fit rigoler. Il commença à dansé devant Kurt, l'emmenant avec lui dans la piste, le châtain souria et se prélat au jeu. Plus les heures passèrent et les deux amis se rapprochèrent. Kurt décida d'aller boire un grand verre d'eau tout en suivant le déhancher de Blaine. Quelques minutes plupart, il vit un grand jeune homme venir danser avec Blaine. Kurt commença a le regardé d'un air énervé, il décida d'aller voir Blaine et se m'être entre les deux garçons tirant Blaine vers lui.  
_

_- Je peux savoir se que tu fait la! s'énerva le jeune homme. Blaine ne compris pas s'arrêta devant Kurt qui regardait toujours le grand garçon devant lui,les deux bras du brun enlaçèrent le cou de Kurt , tous en rigolant comme un idiot. Il déposa de jolie baiser dans son cou. Kurt ne pu s'empêcher d'apprécier le souffle chaux de Blaine dans son cou. Mais il savait que Blaine était complètement soûle donc ne comprenais pas se qu'il faisait, cette attouchement en vers lui ne voulait peu être rien dire. Ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de juste apprécier. _

_- C'est mon copain, alors tu ne le touche pas. Kurt se rendit à peine compte qu'il avait prononcé "mon copain", il n'était pas soûle pourtant. Blaine l'entendit et s'arrêta d'embrasser son cou, Blaine dans les vapes rigola et s'attaqua à sa bouche, en laissa pas de quoi respirer à Kurt. Le jeune homme les vus s'embrasser et repartis énerver de ne pas pouvoir eu la chance d'avoir un peu de Blaine en lui._

_ Les lèvres chaudes de Blaine trouvèrent les siennes, l'empêchant de parler. Kurt ouvrit sa bouche et trouva la langue de Blaine. Il n'entendait plus le son de la musique et des gens à côté éclipsé par les battements exalté de son cœur. Son sang bouillonnait sous sa peau trop chaude, tout ce qu'il l'importait était cette bouche contre la sienne, et cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne. Blaine dévia ses baisers sur la mâchoire de Kurt, puis descendit dans son cou, provocant un gémissement de plaisir du garçon châtain. Blaine ne su pas comment s'arrêté. Mais Kurt se recula, pour lui se baiser n'avait aucune importance pour Blaine, il était soûle comme jamais. Kurt ne voulait pas souffrir. _

_Le châtain réussit à se libérer en enlevant les bras de Blaine positionnées dans le creu de son cou. _

_Blaine souria à Kurt, d'un regard gêné. Le châtain caressa doucement la joue brûlante de Blaine. _

_- On s'en va ? Demanda Blaine, en attrapant la main de Kurt._

_Kurt enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Blaine. Et les deux amants se dirigèrent vers la sortit. _

_Ils marchaient dans la rue pour ramener Blaine chez lui. Kurt aida Blaine a ne pas tomber par terre. Blaine était vraiment éméchés, il aurait surmant tous oubliés le lendemain. _

* * *

_ Alors? Comment avez vous penser de cette deuxieme partie? Laissez-moi des reviews ;) Kurt et Blaine parleront de leurs situations, s'ils sont en couple ou pas) _

_A plus, pour la suite! _


End file.
